Evil Grey Fluffball
by punkinpyez
Summary: Sirius doesn't like Remus's choice of company.  SB/RL


"James!" Sirius slowed to a halt, breathing heavily and leaning against the table, where several books were scattered. Peter, who had been snoring moments ago, woke with a start, staring around confusedly, while James reluctantly looked away from whatever he had been staring at across the room - Sirius didn't need to check, judging by the dopey look on his friend's face.

"What?" He asked distractedly.

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked, panting. "I've looked everywhere! He's not in the dorm, kitchen, library -" he glanced around the room - "and he's not in here, either. Where could he have gone?"

"I'm not your boyfriend's keeper, Black. Tracking everything Remus does is your job, not mine." James turned his attention back to some point near the fire. Sirius narrowed his eyes and pouted.

"He said something about going off somewhere to read," Peter said, yawning. He pulled a textbook closer and stared, unfocused, at the title. "You know his favorite reading spots, don't you?"

"Hmm." Sirius thought for a moment. Remus liked reading by the common room fire - but he wasn't here. He read in the library, but Sirius had already checked there. Some spots out on the grounds, but it was dark. He wouldn't be out there now - would he?

Sirius turned and ran back out of the common room, slamming the portrait right against the wall roughly in his haste, ignoring the abuse shouted after him. He darted down the stairs and along some corridors - and stopped so suddenly he almost fell flat on his face.

Remus was sitting against a wall next to a suit of armor, holding a book up to his face with one hand and petting a fluffy grey mound that was on his lap with the other, not noticing Sirius had appeared in the entrance to the corridor.

Sirius approached, jaw dropping in disbelief as he saw what exactly was in the werewolf's lap.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" he asked incredulously, and Remus lowered his book, looking up.

"Oh, hi Sirius," he said, glancing down at the ball of fluff. A head with large fluffy ears appeared from it, its big yellow eyes blinking contentedly up at him. "She's really not a bad -"

"SHE'S OUR ENEMY!" Sirius shouted suddenly, and the kitten jumped to its feet, digging little claws in Remus's legs as it hissed and arched its back, glaring at Sirius.

"Indoor voice," he chided, gently running his fingers along the kitten's back until her fur flattened. "She's just a cat, Sirius."

"A cat who has gotten us in trouble numerous times before," he growled. "I can't believe you're cuddling Filch's cat. Why would you do such a thing? You're covered in cat hair and Filch germs - and cat germs and - and I'll never be able to touch you again!" Sirius's eyes widened. "Was that your plan? Is this your subtle way of saying you want to break up? Don't think I've forgotten how you used to eye that Ravenclaw beater - you're trying to -"

"Sirius!" Remus interrupted, looking alarmed. "No. No, calm down. I'm not trying to do anything. I was just going to read, then I saw Miss Muffin looking all alone in the corridor - and well, I thought I'd keep her company." He smiled, rubbing behind the cat's ears. "She seems to like me."

"Miss Muffin?" Sirius deadpanned.

"I didn't name her."

"Well, still. How could you be cozying up to one of our enemies? I feel betrayed, Moony."

"You're overreacting," Remus sighed. Miss Muffin climbed off his lap, and giving Sirius one final glare, stalked off.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her as she passed. Remus went back to his book.

"Did you want something?" he asked, turning a page. Sirius scowled.

"Yes, I simply wanted to be with my lovely Moony, who I hadn't seen since dinner and went wandering off all by himself without telling me where he was going. All for I knew, you could have been cursed by my slimy cousins and left for dead, or had gone outside and broken your leg and been stuck out there in the cold all night, or been caught by Filch, who might have locked you in his office to do unspeakable things to -"

"Yes, well, as you can see I'm perfectly fine."

"...But instead I find you all comfortable with that demon! I go through all that trouble to be met with such a horrible, traitorous scene! My _heart_, Moony!"

Remus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I apologize for fraternizing with the enemy. I'll never do it again. Could you let it go and let me finish my book in peace, please, love?"

"Don't 'love' me. You're not getting off the hook that easily, Lupin," Sirius pouted.

"Don't love you, huh?" A mischievous Moony-smile crept onto his face - one of Sirius's favorites. "You make that easy to do."

"Thin ice," Sirius growled, kneeling next to him. "Why must you continue to torment me?"

"You can put your puppy-dog eyes away," Remus said, staring resolutely at a page in his book. "I'll make it up to you properly later, okay? After I finish my book and everyone's sleeping?"

"It's almost curfew. If you stay to finish your book, you'll get caught, Mr. Prefect. Although..." Sirius looked thoughtful. "Filch's office would be a very interesting place for said activities you're promising. Lots of chains and whips..."

"Your mind goes down dangerous roads, Sirius." Remus stood, stowing his book under an arm. "You win. I'll finish my book in the common room. Thank you ever so much for sacrificing your time to hunt me down and making sure I was in one piece," he said formally. "I am in your debt."

"Darn right you are," Sirius muttered, grabbing hold of the werewolf's hand and dragging him towards the safety of their common room.


End file.
